fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
7. Najlepsi przyjaciele cz. 1
Wstęp - Łiiiiii!!! - krzyczały Katie i Sadie. - Tydzień wcześniej prowadziła Lindsay, łiiiiiiiii!!! I Noah. Z programu odeszła LeShaniqua. Niby fajna laska, ale nudna. Zajączek... kocham zające!!! Zajączek zawarł sojusz z Oblesiem... nienawidzę pająków!!! Kto teraz odpadnie? Czy ten odcinek będzie ciekawy? O czym on będzie? Tego dowiecie się, oglądając Zamianę Ról! Czołówka Rozwalona Restauracja - Lindsay, przeszłaś samą siebie. Pychotka! - krzyknął Owen oblizując wargi. - Owen, ty nie jesteś zawodnikiem, czemu to jesz? - spytał stażysta. - Pan Kokos jak zwykle nie jest głodny. Hehe. - Mi to jakoś nie smakuje... - powiedział Pan Czołówka i chciał wyjść. Ale przeszkodziły mu Katie i Sadie. - ŁIIIIIIIIII!!! - krzyknęły. - Możecie przestać piszczeć? - zirytował się stażysta. - Nie każdy się dzisiaj wyspał. - Okej... wiecie co dzisiaj będzie? - zapytała Sadie. - Dzisiaj na zadaniu będziecie pracować ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem! Łiii!!! - cieszyła się Katie. - Głuche jesteście? - A, no tak, sorki. - Dziewczyny, możemy dokończyć śniadanie? - kolejne pytanie, tym razem z ust Chrisa. - Tak - powiedziały i poszły. - Wreszcie cisza - ucieszył się stażysta i jadł to coś, co podobno jest jedzeniem. Na zewnątrz - Hej Katie i Sadie, to co mamy robić? - spytał Chris, który wyszedł właśnie z restauracji. - Na początek ustawcie się ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, żeby było wiadomo kto z kim. No i tak zrobili. Zajączek z Oblesiem, stażysta z facetem od czołówki, Szef z Chrisem, Papuga z Panem Kokosem. - Mało już was... - zauważyła Sadie - No nic, dobrze, że jest przynajmniej parzysta liczba osób. - Przez parę dni będziemy sprawdzać czy na serio jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Już możecie iść... chwila! Jest was już mało i pewnie niektórzy czują się samotni w swoich domkach. Od teraz mieszkacie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem! - krzyknęły. Poszli sobie. Dom Chrisa i Szefa - Szefie! Spytałem się wczoraj Lindsay o głosowanie. Czemu nie głosowałeś na stażystę?! - spytał Chris niezadowolony z Szefa. - Bo mi nie załatwiłeś nietykalności ! - warknął wkurzony Szef. - No i co z tego?! - Mamy sojusz przecież! Powinieneś mi pomagać! - Mam to gdzieś, ziom! - Sj! Koniec z naszym sojuszem! - Możesz przestać się drzeć? - A, sorki - warknął i wściekły wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Domek Zajączka, Oblesia i papugi - (Znudziło mi się pisanie itp, więc piszę od razu po naszemu)Żegnaj papugo - pożegnał się Zajączek z ptakiem, który się pakował. - Szkoda, że się wyprowadzasz. - Tja... ale teraz mieszkam z Panem Kokosem! - ucieszył się gadający ptak. - Nie wiecie, jaki on jest przystojny... - Na pewno chcesz nam powiedzieć coś bardzo ciekawego na jego temat, ale nie mamy teraz czasu - przerwał jej Zajączek. - Już i tak bardzo dużo nam o nim mówiłaś. - A czasu nie mamy, bo dzisiaj w TV leci nasz ulubiony film! - powiedział Obleś. - Dobra, to ja już lecę. Nara ziomy! - krzyknęła papuga i wyleciała przez okno. - Zając, już się zaczęło!!! Domek faceta od czołówki Pan Czołówka szybko się spakował i poszedł do domu stażysty. Domek stażysty - Yo, ziomal! - stażysta usłyszał krzyk faceta od czołówki, który właśnie wbiegł do domu. - Siema ziom! - stażysta zerwał się z fotela i uściskał kumpla. - I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie WTP, to byśmy się w ogóle nie poznali... - No... ej, patrz co leci w TV! Domek Chrisa i Szefa - Szef jest beznadziejny, na co w ogóle był mi sojusz z nim - mówił Chris. - Nienawidzę tego starego, śmierdzącego nudziarza. Wywalę go i będzie spokój. I niech mi tu wreszcie posprząta... chwila... jak ja sobie poradzę bez niego w Magii?! ''- Magii, czyli kolejnym reality show, które prowadzę. '' - Bez niego już nie będzie tak samo... Nagle na jego ręce pojawił się Chris-Diabełek. - No co ty, odbiło ci? Będzie więcej kasy dla ciebie, ziom! - powiedział Chris-Diabełek. Pojawił się i Chris-Aniołek. - Przeproś go, to show będzie beznadziejne bez niego - powiedział Chris-Aniołek. - Odbija mi chyba... - stwierdził prawdziwy Chris. - No widzisz Chrisku? Potrzebujesz Szefa... - Nieprawda, on kłamie. - Zamknij się idioto... - Sam jesteś idiota! - wrzasnął Chris-Diabełek i rzucił się na Chris-Aniołka. Podczas gdy tamci się bili, Chris zwiał. Dom Zajączka i Oblesia Puk Puk. - Oblesiu, możesz otworzyć? - poprosił Zajączek Oblesia. - Okej... - powiedział Obleś i szybko otworzył drzwi by niczego nie ominąć. - Hej... Szefie? - Szef? - zdziwił się Zajączek. - Co ty tu robisz? - Pomóżcie mi wywalić Chrisa - powiedział Tuck. - Nie przesadzasz trochę? - spytał Zajączek. - To, że ci nie pomógł w zdobyciu nietykalności, nie znaczy, że musisz się na niego obrażać i go wywalać. - Yyy... w sumie to masz rację, chyba pójdę go przeprosić... zwariowałem, ale co tam! Miasto Szef gdy szedł przeprosić Chrisa, zobaczył go jak ten również gdzieś zmierzał. - O, siema ziom - przywitał się Chris. - Chris chciałem... - zaczął Szef. - No, gadaj Szefuniu, czekam na twoje przeprosiny. - Ja... chwila... ty pierwszy mnie przeproś! - Spadówa, ty zacząłeś. - Nieprawda. Dobrze pamiętam co zrobiłeś. - Dobrze pamiętam kto zaczął się fochać. - A fochłem się przez kogo? - A komu coś nie pasowało? - A kto jest idiotą?! - Ty. - Zamknij się i wreszcie mnie przeproś debilu! - Nawet tak łatwej rzeczy nie potrafisz zrobić ziom? - Przestań mnie wkwiać!!! - wrzasnął i poszedł stąd. Pojawił się Chris-Aniołek i Chris-Diabełek. - Chris, mówiłem byś mu wybaczył! - krzyknął Chris-Aniołek. - Dobrze zrobiłeś ziom! - powiedział Chris-Diabełek. - Nieprawda! - Prawda! - Nieprawda! - Prawda! - Nieprawda! I tak dalej, i tak dalej... podczas gdy oni się tak kłócili, Chris znowu sobie poszedł. Dom Zajączka i Oblesia Film już się skończył. - Boski ten film - powiedział zajączek. - No. Szkoda, że taki krótki. Co robimy? - spytał Obleś. - Chodźmy coś wszamać. - Czyli do miasta! Auto z żarciem - Ej, zauważyłeś, że ostatnio nigdzie nie ma Tajemniczego Ktosia? - spytał Obleś. - No... dziwne. - O fee, ale tu jedzie... - Taa... wcześniej lepiej pachniało. Dziwne... - Ej, chodźmy już... - Zaraz, tylko znajdę marchewki... - Szybko... Nagle samochód zaczął jechać. - Mam! To chodźmy... ej, co jest?! Drzwi się nie chcą otworzyć! - A samochód sam jedzie... - Aaaaaaaaaa!!! - krzyknęli. Dom stażysty i Pana Czołówki Oglądali to samo co Zajączek i Obleś. Czyli się właśnie skończyło. - Ehh, fajny był ten film, szkoda, że już koniec - stażysta zszedł z fotela i poszedł do kibla. - Jutro leci część druga... - mówił Pan Czołówka przeglądając gazetę. - Ale na innym kanale, którego nie mamy... ale Katie i Sadie go mają... - No to jutro do nich idziemy! - Taa. Co teraz robimy, w TV już nic ciekawego nie ma. - Połaźmy po mieście. - Okej. Miasto - Nie widziałem jeszcze tego budynku... - Ja też, chodź, obejrzymy go. Budynek - Zimno tu... - powiedział stażysta. - Ogrzewanie jest wyłączone - wytłumaczył mu to Pan Czołówka. - Ty, jakiś koleś tam siedzi, spytajmy się go co to za miejsce. - Okej... - Pan Czołówka podszedł do tamtego kolesia. - Ziom, gdzie my jesteśmy? - Jesteście... nie rozpoznajecie mnie? - To Tajemniczy Ktoś!!! Wszędzie rozpoznam tę mordę, chociaż nigdy jej nie widziałem!!! - Bo... kurna, zapomniałem założyć swoją czarną pelerynkę!!! Stażysta zrobił mu szybko fotkę. - Pokażemy to reszcie! - powiedział i szybko zwiał razem z Panem Czołówką. - NIE!!! - krzyknął Tajemniczy Ktoś, wyjął piłę i nacisnął jakiś przycisk na jakimś pilocie. Zamknęły się drzwi. - No to z nami kiepsko... Dom Pana Kokosa i papugi - Papugo, musisz tak ciągle go całować? Powiedział ci, że ciebie też kocha, ale chyba nie chciał, byś robiła to samo z nim co Geoff i Bridgette na planie... - powiedział Owen. - Muszę, jest boski... - Wiem, ale Pan Kokos i ja jesteśmy głodni, hehe. - Dobra, to chodźmy do auta z żarciem. - Pan Kokos woli jedzenie Lindsay. Chodźmy do restauracji. Rozwalona Restauracja - Lindsay, głodni jesteśmy! - krzyknął Owen. Lindsay szybko im coś ugotowała. - Proszę Panie Kokosie. Proszę papugo - powiedziała dając im ich jedzenie. Wzięli się za spożywanie posiłku. Pan Kokos podzielił się z Owenem, a ten zjadł mu całe danie, podczas gdy Pan Kokos nawet nie ruszył jedzenia. - Lindsay, jak zwykle pycha! Lindsay, mogę wejść do kuchni, by poćwiczyć swoje umiejętności gotowania? - Jasne, Omar. - Dzięki! I Owen poszedł do kuchni. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... W części drugiej * Czy Chris i Szef się pogodzą? * Co będzie z Oblesiem i Zajączkiem? * Czy Tajemniczy Ktoś zabije Pana Czołówkę i stażystę? * Czy zawodnicy się dowiedzą kto jest Tajemniczym Ktosiem? Kategoria:Odcinki Zamiany Ról